The present disclosure relates to a technology for enhancing the resolution of images.
In recent years, it has become increasingly popular for image display apparatuses such as TV receivers to display high definition (HD) images. In digital broadcasting, for example, HD image signals are transmitted in many cases. HD images sometimes include an image obtained by up-converting a conventionally-used standard definition (SD) image so as to have the same number of pixels as that of an HD image. As a technology for enhancing the resolution of such an image, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-015025 (Patent Document 1), for example, describes a technique of enhancing the resolution of an up-converted image using a plurality of image frames.